swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amar Res Con Wings
Amar Res Con Wings, ARC Wings, ARCW- '''Firma załażona na planecie Amar w 248 BBY. Powstała tylko po to, aby zaopatrywać w machiny wojenne Republikę (Potem także Sojusz Przywrócenia Republiki, Nową Republikę i Trzecią Republikę). Przez jakiś czas, dokładniej w latach 189 BBY-180 BBY przedsiębiorstwo odłączyło się od Republiki tworząc własne, niezależne państewko. W krótce jednak cały plan buntu nie udał się a firmę zamknięto na 10 lat. W końcu została przywrócona niemal cały czas do 190 ABY, czyli rozbioru Trzeciej Republiki. Najbardziej znane maszyny latające * '''ARC-001- Wyprodukowany w 248 BBY myśliwiec. Praktyczny, niezawodny, używany następne 50 lat w armii, choć jego modele używało jeszcze sporo pilotów po 100 ABY. Jeden ciężki karabinek blasterowy zamontowany pod pokładem i miotacz bomb protonowych mieszczący 5 takich ładunków. * Preybird- Najbardziej znany w II połowie II wieku BBY bombowiec. Rewolucyjny, niezawodny, dobrze opancerzony niszczyciel statków. Pierwszy statek produkujący nieskończone ilości ładunków wybuchowych. Załoga wynosiła trzy osoby- strzelca, pilota i bombardiera. Małe rozmiary również nie zdradzały jego potencjału, jakim było wytrzymanie uderzenie bombardy protonowej. Przyzwoicie opancerzony w 3 działka laserowe i wcześniej wymieniony generator torped latał we flocie Republiki od 230 do 160 BBY. * Ladder Fighter- '''Jego pokaźne rozmiary i niesamowicie małą zwrotność nadrabiał przyzwoitymi wyrzutniami rakiet. Jego największym minusem był przymus obsługiwania go przez aż 5 osób. Produkowany od 200 BBY do 180 BBY. * '''ARC-100- Po chwilowym rozwiązaniu firmy z powodów buntu przeciw Republice trzeba było nowego, lepszego myśliwca który by odrobił ogromne straty w budżecie. ARC-100, zaprojektowany w 170 BBY i produkowany w latach 168-120 BBY. Powiedzieć, że był to dobry mysliwiec to za mało. Kapitalny system podtrzymywania życia i aż sześć działek zapewniały mu szacunek wśród pilotów Republiki. Na jego załogę składały się 3 osoby; Dwóch strzelców i pilot.mały|Statki ARC * ARC Superwing- '''Produkowany w latach 120-90 BBY. Miał być następcą ARC-100 którego przestano konstruować z racji ogromnych kosztów. Niestety, myśliwiec ten nie został doceniony. Nie był co prawda zły ani słaby, lecz do potęgi poprzednika się nie umywał. * '''Z50- Pierwszy z tak zwanych "Wingów", serii myśliwców która będzie latała w Galaktyce aż do 190 ABY. Z50 był konstruowany od 92 BBY do 78 BBY. Dwa działka laserowe i zawrotna prędkość (1400 km/h w atmosferze) oraz hipernapęd przesądziły o legendarności tego modelu. Dodatkowo, był to pierwszy ARC którego mogła pilotować w pełni jedna osoba. * ARC1 A-Wing- '''Jeden z najgorszych myśliwców nie tylko ARC Wings ale i Galaktyki. Ogromny, niezdarny, mało zwrotny. W atmosferze osiągał imponujące wręcz 890 km/h. Jego uzbrojeniem było niezdarne, jak to piloci nazywali pierdzące działko o mocy przeciętnego Średniego Miotacza Blasterowego dla piechoty. Jego zła sława jednak zapisała go w kartach historii, no ale za to na wzór jego konstrukcji powstał legendarny A-Wing. Produkowany w latach 60-58 BBY. * '''Solar Wing- Produkowany w latach 55-45 BBY miał być następcą Z50, choć niezbyt się udało. Myśliwiec był kapitalny do produkcji masowej, lecz akurat zaprojektowano go w najbardziej fatalnym momencie jakim można była. Absolutyści zbuntowali się przeciwko rządowi Republiki wywołując wojnę domową. Po jej zakończeniu podjęto decyzję o demilitaryzacji wszystkich państw co spisało projekt na straty. Napędem statku były dwa panele solarne. Nie dało się skakać nim w nadprzestrzeń, miał dość słabe uzbrojenie w postaci jednego działka blasterowego, choć jego prosta konstrukcja i zerowe prawie koszta pozwalały na produkcję milionów. Ale cóż. * Z95 "Headhunter"- 'Najdłużej w historii nowoczesnej produkowany myśliwiec. Zaczęto jego seryjną konstrukcję w 41 BBY na potrzeby Czarnego Słońca, skończono go wydawać w 129 ABY. Bardzo mały, trudny do trafienia, niesamowicie szybki (W atmosferze 1900 km/h), uzbrojony w cztery dobrej jakości działka laserowe i w hipernapęd. Myśliwiec idealny, latający łącznie w 29 flotach i organizacjach. * '''V19- '''Pierwszy produkowany dla Republiki myśliwiec po 41 BBY. Rozpoczęto go wydawać w 22 BBY, jednak szybko zaprzestano konstrukcji przez lepszy projekt ARC-170. Mieszczący 4 osoby- dwóch pilotów, strzelca i pasażera. Dość duży, mało zwrotny choć mający dobrą siłę ognia. * '''ARC-170- '''Wydawany w latach 20-10 BBY. Początkowo latajacy dla Republiki, potem dla Imperium potężne połączenie bombowca i myśliwca. Do jego obsługi wystarczyła jedna osoba, choć było miejsce dla strzelca. Bardzo mocna siła ognia oraz zestaw 25 bomb protonowych czynił go niebezpiecznym elementem eksadry. * '''ARC1.1 Y-Wing- '''Bombowiec produkowany w latach 20-8 BBY. Bardzo duży, lecz nadrabiający nadzwyczaj mocnym laserem mogącym zniszczyć przeciętnego TIE Fightera jednym strzałem. Mógł też się pochwalić nieskończonym generatorem bomb protonowych. Używany przez Republikę oraz Sojusz. Załogą były 3 osoby- strzelec, pilot i pasażer. Kolejnym plusem tego dzieła była nadzwyczajnie prosta konstrukcja pozwalająca na dowolną modyfikację, przez co Y-Wingi nie działały tylko w armii ale i jako nieuzbrojone pojazdy cywilne lub przedziwne kopie, mody, stuningowane wersje oryginalnych "igreków" w innych armiach. Jedną z tych modyfikacji był słynny ''Wspomnienie Republiki. * '''ARC.12 Y-Wing- '''Ulepszona wersja wyżej wymienionego. Silniejsza siła ognia i lepsze torpedy oraz bardziej smukła konstrukcja zapewniły mu długi staż w zastępach Sojuszu, od 7 BBY do 37 ABY. * '''T65 X-Wing- '''Prototyp powstał już w 10 BBY, choć do obiegu weszły one w 7 BBY. Legendarne, niezawodne maszyny łączące w sobie myśliwiec i bombowiec. Szybkie, zwrotne i nadzwyczaj silne w ogniu maszyny. Służyły w armii do 37 ABY. * '''ARC8 A-Wing- tak jak pierwszy model ARC A-Wing zapisał się bardzo źle w kartach historii, a jego następcy niewiele zmnienili to ARC8 okazał się fenomenem. Malutki, nadzwyczaj zwrotny, posiadający wielką siłę ognia, promień przechwytujący i torpedy samonamierzające- idealny myśliwiec zwiadowczo-bojowy. Jeden pilot mógł obsługiwać go i przy średnich umiejętnościach przeżyć 20 lat biorąc udział codziennie w innej bitwie. Trudne do trafienia i niezawodne zostały zapamiętane ciepło. Produkowane w latach 3 ABY-41 ABY. * '''T70 E-Wing- '''Następca X-Winga z 19 ABY. Gdy jego starszy brat zaczynał odchodzić w niepamięć E-Wing dumnie kontynuował jego dzieło. Szybki i bardzo mocny w ogniu z dwuosobową załogą uczestniczył w Wojnie z Huttami gdzie niewątpliwie przyczynił się do zwycięstw Republiki. * '''T100 X-Wing- '''W 76 ABY po dość dużej przerwie w sukcesach firmy nastał nowy świt- zmodyfikowany T65 podbił rynek. Trzecia Republika chętnie i wszędzie z niego korzystała, i nic dziwnego. Łatwość modyfikacji, prędkość (2900 km/h w atmosferze) i silne działka blasterowe były jego atrybutami. Skończono jego produkcję w 110 ABY. * '''ARC5.5 Y-Wing- '''Gdy X-Wingi wróciły w łaski pilotów nie mogło zabraknąć i "Igreków". Odświeżona wersja ARC1.2 znowu ustaliła wzór jak powinno robić się bombowce. Jedynym minusem są wyeksponowane, ogromne silniki w które łatwo można trafić. * '''T150 3-Wing- '''Jeden z ostatnich myśliwców ARC. Praktycznie nie różnił się od T170 E-Winga, poza w pełni zautomatyzowanym systemie obrony- wystarczyło statek pilotować,"strzelało" się samo. Produkowany w latach 140 ABY-190 ABY. * '''T200 3-Wing- '''Lekko odświeżony T150 3-Wing. Miał być ostatnim myśliwcem przed "rewolucyjnym projektem" Ultra Winga, lecz firmę zamknięto wraz z rozbiorem Republiki w 190 ABY. Kategoria:PVerse Kategoria:PanVadereq Kategoria:Przedsiębiorstwa Kategoria:Państwa